Everyday smash life
by Bzinga
Summary: When the smashers aren't smashing is when the best stuff happens. See the smash mansion and all it's chaotic glory during a regular day. I suck at summaries so... yeah you know, but read anyway if you want (p.s. first fanfic so don't expect perfection).
1. Toon link

**A/N disclaimer: I don't own smash bros, Nintendo, or any of its characters. I don't own Sega or any of its characters. I don't own capcom or any of its characters. I don't own Bandai Namco or any of its characters. I wanted to be thorough so I mentioned all current 3rd party companies involved with smash bros. Thank you for reading this and if you find something you dislike or could be improved do not hesitate to say so in the reviews, but if you have anything bad to say, well I'll just ignore it. Once again thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Toon Link wasn't always simply a younger, more cartoonish version of Link, he has a different life, different experiences, aaaaand you know this stuff already. I'm will now tell you about some of the stuff that he and all the other smashers go through at the smash mansion.

It was morning and Toon woke up as he would do every day: brush his teeth, change, play about half an hour of video games (he wakes up earlier than most other smashers), then head downstairs to the cafeteria to see other early birds enjoying their day. Little Mac was eating only an apple because he would soon head to the gym to work out with Doc Luis coaching him. Both Wii fit trainers were getting ready for their early morning yoga classes (which everyone has to attend), but not before a special order breakfast that they came up with together.

"Those health nuts are to picky about what they eat." Said Toon Link and he got a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs with some orange juice.

"Hey, it's not nice to judge people because of their lifestyle." Said a voice that shocked toon link. He looked behind him and saw Ryu, the newest fighter in the mansion.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that!" Shouted toon link as he was lucky enough to catch his breakfast.

"You're lucky that they didn't hear you." Said Ryu as he got his breakfast.

Most of the other smashers arrived by then and toon link was soon sitting with the other Zelda characters. Link, Zelda, and Sheik were all very accepting of Toon Link when he first arrived, however there was one character who never really likes anyone, not even the guys he hangs out with, that person was Ganondorf. Ganondorf was always bitter and hating everything. He only really smiles when he's plotting or by being the so disrespectful is smash matches that it even makes spectators cringe in pain just by remembering it. No one likes to smash with ganondorf, his brutality is what makes him feared by almost all the smashers, yet he still likes to sit with other people and socialize, and by "people" I mean villains.

"So..." Ganon started as he quickly looked at the closest people he could call friends. "how's life living in the same place as your nemesis going for you." He finished as he began to eat.

"Well seeing that we're only allowed to fight at the stages, I tend to avoid Mario to stay out of trouble." Bowser stated.

"As-a long as I-a don't have to see his-a stupid face until we-a fight. I'm-a good." Continued Wario.

Dedede continued by saying (in his Texas accent from the show) "Well I'll be fine as long as..." he was then interrupted by his breakfast flying off the table and into the mouth of the pink puffball we all know as...

"KIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRBYYYYYYYYYY!" Dedede yelled at the top of his lungs as he chased kirby all around the cafeteria. Ganondorf exhaled loudly through his nose upon seeing what has just happened.

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS." A booming voice began on the intercom. "BREAKFAST WILL SOON STOP BEING SERVED, AFTER WHICH YOU MUST REPORT TO YOUR WEEKLY **MANDATORY** YOGA CLASS. THAT IS ALL"

* * *

Breakfast had stopped being served and everyone was getting ready for yoga.

"Why do we have to do this?" Asked Toon Link as he tried to get some words out of Lucario, who was unfortunate enough to be walking next to him at the time.

Lucario finally responded with "Because the Wii fit trainers asked Master Hand if they could start the class for us and he agreed."

"That doesn't explain why we HAVE to do it." Whined Toon Link as they entered the studio. Normally, the studio was one big room but during the classes it was separated into two rooms: one for males and one for females. The separation was because of concerned female smashers trying to avoid "complications".

"Good, keep it up." The male Wii fit trainer said as everyone was attempting the tree pose. Toon Link was struggling with the pose as he was more concentrated on keeping his arms over his disproportionately large head rather than focusing on balance. Just as he got his arms right where he wanted them he toppled over and knocked everyone down as if they were bowling pins.

"Whoops, my bad." Toon Link claimed as he nervously chuckled when all eyes moved in his direction.

"Clumsy fool." Was then heard from near the corner of the room. Everyone turned and was in shock to see Ganondorf maintaining the pose and completely unfazed by what has happened.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as everyone just kept staring.

* * *

After the yoga class everyone was heading over to their rooms to do whatever they do in their spare time. As Toon Link sat down on his bed to relax he looked over to his roommate, Link and asked "Hey what do you think about the yoga class we have do." Link answered simply by shrugging. "Well I don't really like it, I just wanna sit down, play video games, and NOT humiliate myself in front of everyone." Link was about to say something when Master Hand spoke on the intercom once more.

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS, ALTHOUGH THERE MIGHT NOT BE ANY MATCHES TODAY I'D LIKE TO ANNOUNCE TOMORROW'S MATCH. THE MATCH SHALL BE GANONDORF..." As soon as his name was spoken everyone froze. Tension was starting to build as everyone held their breath. Toon link had not faced Ganondorf in a long time and was afraid of being humiliated in front of everyone, again. " VS. TOON LINK!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all that could be heard throughout the entire hallway as Toon Link then tried to hide under his bed. Link was opening his mouth to say something but the door slammed open and hit his face.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to watch T.V.!" Yelled Dark Pit after he slammed the door open only to right after close it.

"I am so dead." Said Toon Link while still hiding under his bed.


	2. Toon Link pt two

**Hello loyal readers, here is the second part of my little Toon Link story and the third part (yes, three parts) will come out in about a week or so. If you haven't already guessed, I will do stories for every current character... this might last a while. Rest in peace, Mr. Iwata :'(**

* * *

Toon Link was nervous, he was to go one on one with Ganondorf. Why was he so nervous? He has defeated Ganondorf in his own timeline but this Ganondorf is much different from the one he fought. Toon Link only battled Ganon once in a free for all and another time in a team battle, neither of which helps him find a counter to Ganondorf's.

Toon Link tried to calm himself by playing his video game but to no avail, losing on the last level and watching the final boss laugh in his face only made him even more scared of what could happen. Toon had spent hours imagining so many different ways Ganondorf would destroy him and every moment spent doing so eventually made him lose it.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed out of fear and frustration due to the headache he gave himself. Ness, who was walking past the door just then, quickly ran inside the room only to see Toon Link lying in a ball on the ground.

"Dude, you ok? What happened to you?" Questioned Ness as he looked at Toon Link's face and saw bloodshot eyes. Ness reacted only with a small gasp of concern.

"Ganondorf... pain... help me..." was all Toon Link could say as he couldn't stop trembling.

"Hey man, calm down. I have an idea, lucas and I were planning on watching a movie with some of the others in the t.v. room. Do you wanna join?" Asked Ness. Toon Link managed to snap out of it and calm down a little, not by much but enough to answer Ness' question with a nod.

"That's great, we start at 7:30 so don't be late." After that Ness left the room and went on his way.

Toon Link decided to take a nap to pass the time but before he could sleep he noticed Link sitting in his own bed and with a book in his hand. Link had a confused look on his face but before his could ask him anything Toon Link interrupted him.

"Don't ask." He said than he went to sleep.

* * *

Toon Link woke up for the second time that day, he checked the clock and it was 7:00.

"Ahh, much better." Toon Link announced to no one.

He went to the t.v. room to try and pass the time, but only to see Ness had already gotten ready for the movie by putting up...

"A snack bar!" Toon Link yelled in excitement. He rushed to the glorious table resting under a large assortment of sugary treats, salted pretzels, and soda. He starred at everything in front of him while deciding on what to eat first, once he reached for chocolate bar he was than stopped by a gold sword that seemingly instantly appeared.

"Now hold your horses, there will be enough for everyone once the movie starts." Ike calmly explained.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that we were doing that." Toon sheepishly claimed.

* * *

Ness had started up the movie and everyone who was there had gotten comfortable, either on the couch or the floor.

"Hey, what kind of movie are we watching?" Asked Toon Link to Ness.

"It's a horror movie. your not scared, are you?" Ness teased.

"Of course not, I was just curious." Answered Toon Link.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure we'll all be scared." Laughed Ness.

Pit, Dark Pit (who was forced by Pit to come along), Ike, Lucas, Rosalina, Kirby, Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link were all there. While everyone in the t.v. room is enjoying the movie, Ganondorf was reading a book in the library (who puts a library next to a room with a large and loud t.v.! Oh wait...) but is having trouble doing so because everyone watching the movie kept screaming every 5 minutes.

"If they scream one more time..." Ganon started.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Everyone in the other room screamed in unison.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm trying to read!" Yelled Ganondorf as burst through the door. He then shut the door and left everyone speechless.

Ness looked over to his left to see Toon Link staring into space and trembling.

"Uh, dude."

"I just remembered why I was so calm."

"Why is that."

"I forgot about the match tomorrow."

* * *

The rest of the movie went on and even after everything was put away, Toon Link just kept sitting on the couch and watching a black screen. Eventually Link came in, picked him up, and took him back to the room. Even in his bed Toon Link stayed in his seated position, starring at the ceiling...

"Crap."


	3. Toon Link's battle

**Hello again everyone. Here it is, the battle between Toon Link and Ganondorf!**

 **P.S. I'm not good with battle scenes, so I let one play out in my smash bros game!**

* * *

It was morning and Toon Link woke up early as usual, he was pretty tired from staying up so long last night so he tried to go back to sleep. Boy was THAT a mistake because Master Band's voice soon boomed over the intercom.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, DON'T FORGET THAT THAT THE MATCH BETWEEN GANONDORF AND TOON LINK WILL HAPPEN AT NOON TODAY. THAT IS ALL."

Toon Link had been shocked awake out of bed and on to the floor.

"Hmm" Toon Link grunted with an upset look on his face.

* * *

Breakfast had gone as usual and so did the rest of the morning. Toon Link, although happy that there was no yoga class for the rest of the week, was in a bad mood.

"Pika?" Asked Pikachu.

"Oh, hi Pikachu. I'm fine." Toon Link answered (he can't speak "pokemon" but he could guess he meant).

For some reason, talking to a pokemon made him feel better.

"Hey Toon Link, why are you wearing your blue clothes today?" Shulk asked.

"Because I always wanted to be buried in them". Toon Link bluntly stated.

"Dude, if it's because of the match don't worry, you'll be fine." Shulk said to try to brighten up the conversation.

"Whatever dude."Toon Link responded.

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, ARE YOU READY FOR THE MATCH?" Asked Master Hand.

Everyone responded with a "yes" or "yeah" and other stuff like that.

"GOOD, NOW FOR THE RULES. THE MATCH WILL BE A THREE STOCK SURVIVAL MATCH ON THE OMEGA FORM OF BATTLEFIELD!"

" _A match based on pure skill, I'm dead for sure. Calm down Link, just relax, you got this."_ Toon Link thought to himself.

"NOW THAT EVERYONE ELSE IN IN THE STANDS WITH THE REST OF THE AUDIENCE, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Master Hand announced.

Toon Link and Ganondorf entered the Battlefield stage as Master Hand counted down for the battle to begin (this is actually what happened in my game, I'm too lazy to make it up XD).

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!" Master Hand's voice boomed as the match was underway!

Toon Link rushed towards Ganon and tried to hit him with his back air but missed and was forced to take one of Ganondorf's side tilts to his back. As Toon got up he was then grabbed by one of Ganon's infamous flame chokes and slammed to the ground only to be launched in the air by Ganondorf's favorite follow-up down tilt.

Toon Link flew back and once he had the chance he pulled out a bomb and threw it up in the air, he then jumped up and used a zair to try to keep his approaching opponent away. Toon Link rolled to the ledge and then rolled back toward Ganon as he did the same, but as the bomb landed Toon Link unfortunately was the only one hit by the blast.

Toon Link pulled out another bomb right before Ganondorf hit him with a standard palm thrust. Toon Link threw the bomb at Ganon who quickly shielded himself, but unbeknownst to him Toon Link pulled out and threw another bomb which was followed by an arrow. Not wanting to weaken his shield Ganondorf was forced to take all three attacks.

Once Ganon moved closer Toon Link grabbed him, pummeled him once with the hilt of his sword, threw Ganondorf upwards, and followed up with an uncharged up smash. Ganondorf quickly landed and attempted to hit his opponent with a wizard's foot attack, but only to see Toon Link roll past him and throw a boomerang which he was lucky to roll away from (from this point on I'll now only write key parts from the fights, like KO's and combos).

The two LoZ representatives traded blows until Toon Link started juggling Ganondorf around. Ganon was able to dodge the up smash that would have KO'd him and got the first KO with the help of his side smash.

After he returned to the stage Toon took quite a beating trying to land the KO attack, but his luck turned around as he got the grab at the ledge and got his first KO thanks to his back throw.

The battle continued and both fighters tried to land a smash attack but only to have the other shield it. It wasn't until Toon Link slipped up and Ganondorf used that opportunity to land a KO up smash.

"This battle isn't looking good for Toon Link." Falco commented.

"Well I have full confidence in my friend, I'm sure he'll pull through." Countered Ness.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the one fighting." Falco said.

Toon Link was landing many powerful hits but none of them let him finish it, that is until he pulled out another bomb. He threw the bomb and Ganondorf shielded but once he let his shield down he took a forward air to the face and Toon Link evens the score.

The battle may have lasted for a few more minutes, but they felt like hours. Ganondorf hit Toon Link with a standard attack and forced him to grab the ledge, then for some reason they both started stealing the ledge from each other. Toon Link noticed the lack of invincibility time someone would normally get when they grab a ledge and took the chance, he jumped up then started flying straight down sword first.

"GAME!" Announced Master Hand as the crowd started cheering for Toon Link, the winner of the match.

"What? I did it? I won?" Toon Link questioned excitedly among the cheers.

Toon Link then collapsed from exhaustion, which instantly made everyone stop.

* * *

"Where am I?" Asked Toon Link as he woke up.

"Your in the infirmary, you passed out after you won." Answered Ness.

"That was still amazing how I won." Said Toon Link before the two friends shared a laugh.

"I never want to do that again" Toon Link quickly stated in a serious tone.

* * *

 **And that is it for Toon Link and wow, that was quick. I have one problem, I don't know who to do next so vote for whoever you think gets the next chapter in the reviews. Until next time, see ya.**


	4. Snake's sneaky mission

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter.**

 **This chapter about is Snake. Why? Because someone asked, that's why.**

 **This is a short chapter because most of my time was spent watching sgc live and then my WiFi was down and then my mind was a blank for a long time, sorry.**

* * *

Although Snake wasn't a smasher anymore, he still gets invited to drop by and see some of his old friends. Who invites Snake? Himself, that's who. Snake his sneaked into the mansion on multiple occasions, and he has never been caught... until today. Enough into, let's go!

* * *

Snake has watched everyone go through their normal lives enough times to know who not too run into. He entered the mansion unnoticed for the XXth time to see Pit, someone you'd never expect to Snake to be friends with.

Pit was going to the bathroom only to quickly dragged behind a decorative bush.

"Waaaa!" His scream was quickly snuffed out as he flew out of sight.

"Shhhhh. We can't talk here." Snake claimed.

Snake had silently brought Pit into a broom closet after he ambushed him.

"Look Snake, it's nice for you to show up but I need to go right now." Whined Pit.

"You can go later but first I have a question for you." Said Snake.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever noticed that link doesn't say anything?"

"... you know, come to think of it. Yeah I did."

"Do you wanna find out why?"

"Aww yeah, stealth mission."

* * *

So Snake and Pit began to follow Link all day in an attempt to hear him speak. Many times he was about to say something but was either interrupted or something prevented Snake and Pit from hearing him.

"Snake, we tried but I don't think we'll ever hear him." Confessed Pit.

"We will, I have an idea that should work." Said Snake.

"What is it?" Questioned Pit.

* * *

"I told you sneaking in his room and kidnapping him was a bad idea!" Yelled Pit as the two were walking towards Master Hand's office.

"It worked out last time."

"Whaaa..."

"Don't ask. We're here by the way."

Master Hand had let them in and after a long lecture on privacy Pit was punished with janitorial duty for a month. After Pit was dismissed Snake spent a few awkward minutes doing nothing as Master Hand just stared.

 **"Snake, you can just leave. I've known you've been sneaking in this whole time, you're still allowed to be here as long as don't participate in matches."**

Snake walked out Master Hand's office with a seemingly permanent look of shock on his face.

"Weirdo." Said Wolf as he walked past Snake.

* * *

 **Man, did this take forever!**

 **Sorry for not doing anything for about... 2 or 3 weeks, things kept happening (mostly me not finding anything to add, I do this off the top of my head) and it just got crazier.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	5. Falcon stories

**Hello again, it's time for my next chapter (which is just a filler in order to save time) But more Falcon stories will find their way into the whole thing.**

* * *

Captain Falcon loved private one on one fights, it gives him more ways to entertain his friends. Recently, the captain won a close fight against Diddy Kong, giving him one of the best stories to tell.

"Then, I rushed in and grabbed him near the edge and let us both fall so I Falcon Dived and grabbed him again and he was blasted under the stage and just barely made it to the ledge... only to see his Rocketbarrel Pack not changed enough."

This caused Ike, Little Mac, and Shulk to start laughing

"And they say he's top tier." Laughed Shulk.

"And another time when fighting Marth, I Falcon Punched his shield to pieces then punched him away, and he still too nervous to be close to me."

"That must have been painful." Said Ike

"He'll be fine, I think. It's been nice guys, see you next week

Soon after everyone else left Falcon's room he sat in his chair as he chuckled to himself

"Can't wait till next week."

* * *

 **Until next time, as always ask me anything, leave a review, or pm me on who's next... so it might take some time.**

 **On a brighter note I will soon** **be starting a smash tournament story, and YOU pick the contenders (no repeat characters but alt. Costumes allowed like Alph and the female Robin).**

 **Looking forward to 525 views**


	6. Christmas

**Hey everyone, it's been _FOR_ EVER since I last posted a chapter so I hope this will make up for it. Also after this I'll be going off the grid until 2016 to help make up for lost time.**

* * *

It was early December and everyone was getting ready for the holidays.

All the decorations were set up and everyone started doing their own thing again; except for one (or should I say two) smashers being Ness and Lucas, who Master Hand called to the top of the mansion.

"O.k., you know what to do." Said the giant, gloved hand to the psychic boys.

"PK FREEEEEZE!" The two yelled out in unison while shooting icy cold energy into the sky, making it snow.

Samus looked out the window, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight. Knowing metroids are weak to the cold, she could rest easy for the night and not waking her roommate:

"Zelda, are you asleep?" She asked looking over her shoulder and seeing Zelda reading.

"No, why do you ask?" Questioned Zelda, closing and putting down her book.

"Do you have any idea on what Master Hand's "special early Christmas present" is?" Samus questioned, hoping to get an answer.

" I got nothing, we'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Zelda answered as she climbed into her bed.

* * *

December 15, the next day

* * *

 **"EVERYONE TO THE AUDITORIUM, TIME FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!"** called Master Hand over the intercom to everyone.

Everyone gathered in their seats as Master Hand floated on stage with a spotlight facing him

"Alright, as you all know I have a special gift for all of you. It's right here!" He said as he pulled out an envelope.

"How's that tiny thing for all of us!" Yelled Dedede in anger, causing some talk but Master Hand settled everything down.

"Why don't we find out what it is exactly? Gather around me." The hand asked and soon everyone was surrounding him.

"Let me just..." Master Hand started as he opened the envelope, pulling out a letter saying:

"Dear Master Hand, we are happy to inform you that your proposal was accepted with great joy. We cannot wait to be represented in the best possible way in Super Smash Bros. and our "package" should arrive on that day we asked you to open this letter.

Once again, we thank you for this opportunity and are extremely excited for what's about to happen

Sincerely- Square E."

"Does this-a mean..." Mario started but was interrupted by the door slamming open showing a silhouette with a very large sword

"I'm in." the figure finished as Cloud Strife stepped into view "and I'm not alone." He finished before everyone turned towards the door to find...

* * *

 **Aaaand I have to let Mr. Sakurai finish that sentence because he's the only one who can, anyway ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! Just a few more days until we ride that baby into It's FINAL DESTINATION, the sun!**


End file.
